Class: ArCorps (Arms)
The Stonehearth Arcane Corps (Arms) The Arcane Corps, Arms (or "ACA") is House Stonehearth's division for military and intelligence-related magical research, development, applications and operations. They focus on tactical through mid-strategic goals and objectives. The ACA is a subdivision of the unified Stonehearth Arcane Corps. From the inside, they are technically the second-most secretive group in House Stonehearth, but they are by far the most visible of any of the "secret" groups. The ArCorps has been targeted for infiltration, surveillance or assault countless times since their creation, and for more than a century, the ACA has bore the brunt of those attempts. The ArCorps (Arms) have been successfully penetrated four times in the last century-plus, though those compromises were each detected, isolated and eliminated with minimal loss of integrity or security. The successful opponents have included the Shadovar-Netherese shortly after their return (1375), Larloch's network (1418), a phaerimm sect (during the Dimming/[[1427|'1427']]), and the divine surveillance of Mystra, goddess of Magic (Midnight/1467). With the exception of Mystra, whose brilliant scrying method was merely detected and cut off, the other breaches were eventually reversed and transitioned into deep counterintelligence operations. Other attempts have included abolethic factions, mind flayer sects, psionic organizations (mostly from Waterdeep), Calishite and Imaskari-based attempts, and several operations that have betrayed Thayvian locations and methods. Primally-powered countermeasures have turned most of those attempts into counterintelligence operations as well, and mostly without the knowledge of the original attempting party. Arcane Combat While few realize the intelligence and counter-espionage role of the ACA (the Sergeants-at-Arms famously inhabit that corner), everybody is aware of the tactical specialists of the ArCorps Arms. In a role akin to human artillery, the ArCorps provide the literal equivalent of calling in an airstrike in battlefield situations. While less damaging than an artillery company, their flexibility and occasional unconventional capacity has helped save lives. In close quarters battle, they are known for devastating power and surgical precision. They regularly accompany Guard patrols, Mobile Infantry sorties, Marine raids, and Ranger reconnaissance. Their never-ending missions with the Sergeants-at-Arms are highly classified. Research and Development The ACA has active and extremely well-funded pure and applied science arms that are dedicated entirely to weaponized magic. Their R&D budget alone equals the total defense budget of the Kingdom of Tethyr, and the primal-driven economies of Marquisate scale multiply the impact that much more. Needless to say, this constant drive and growth creates a wide imbalance between the capacity of the ArCorps, their allies and their adversaries. It is not hyperbole to say they are the best in at least two worlds at what they do. If there is a downside, it is that they are so far ahead of the curve that they attract the attention of the likes Mystra. While the divine attention hasn't been hostile, yet, it is indicative of the nerves that primal magic generates, even among the pantheons. Evolution of the ArCorps Directly related to the R&D, it is estimated outside the House that the overall ArCorps is "way ahead" of Primal Wizardry's known state-of-the-art. This is accurate. The average casting for both Prime and Arms are about five decades ahead of Primal Wizards, while the military applications and arcane engineering are 80-90 years ahead of the imagination of the pundits and prognosticators of noble courts around Faerûn. The ArCorps Arms also maintains close communication with the Prime side overall, but in particular two Prime groups. Neither of those Prime groups actually deploy anybody in a tactical sense, instead leaning on ACA liaisons. The most regular group is the "General Materiel Labs," where ACA attachés take notes as various field units deploy experimental and prototype equipment, such as next-generation projectors. The other Prime group is "Special Weapons," and this generally falls into the Weapons of Mass Destruction category. It includes "tailored solutions" against creatures that have found ways to make themselves traditionally difficult to kill, including liches and archliches, demigods and possibly even the gods themselves. This group, whose specific ''name is unknown to most that even know it exists, maintains an extremely close relationship with the ArCorps Arms as the ACA is expected to actually deploy the "solutions" the SW Group creates. '''Training and Support' The ArCorps Arms field elements are divided into Tactical and Support divisions. The intelligence work tends to be the done by the support division while the tactical specialists are forced to focus as a function of the intensity of job demands. The Support roles are often attached to Mobile Infantry Battalions in the Command Company, and execute arcane logistical functions. While ArCorps Prime teaches all internal divisions of Stonehearth general primal magic, representatives from the ACA teach the combat spellcasting portions for those required to learn. This is true across all areas where Stonehearth is deployed, and it's not unheard of for an ACA training-qualified mage to meet and train undercover SAs while they're deployed. __TOC__ The ArCorps Arms Career Path The ACA is not strictly a class, it is a career path – and an extremely exclusive one at that. Once someone is in, they rarely leave. Likewise, as a career path (and similar to the Sergeants-at-Arms), it's possible that training and deployment demands may require they take a level outside of the wizard variant utilized for the majority of the ArCorps levels. Special assignments are par for the course of both Tactical and Support ACA. Generally, they will be assigned to a Battalion, and will be integral to military operations for a full 3-stage deployment cycle (forward, patrol, recovery). After a Battalion cycle, they are often assigned to special duties for an equivalent time before returning for a cycle with the battalions. Special training and operations often fall in this portion. Recruitment The ArCorps Arms recruitment pool draws mostly from local Marquisate schools, with a substantial portion of candidates enlisting from the general population. The percentage of each varies year to year. The general population vying for entry ranges from Marquisate or Baldurian subjects, Commonwealth citizens, Stonehearth baronial subjects to those willing to immigrate to be a part of the Arms. The ACA accepts magical neophytes with demonstrable talent or intellect, most of whom are wizards, with small and specialized recruitment of every single class there is. While the ArCorps leans on selecting candidates they can train fresh in the Stonehearth-specific techniques of the Primal Method, they regularly accept experienced weave and primal spellcasters alike. Indoctrination The famous, some would say infamous, indoctrination process of the ArCorps is considerably more intensive than even the "normal" geas processes involved in regular Primal Instruction. As with the soldiers, this is a three-step process that begins in basic training. Indoctrination does not bind ArCorps to the chain of command, which can be (as has been) compromised, but rather to the Stonehearth Ethic. This also ensures that practically everybody is working as internal affairs – and is a necessary tool for fighting phaerimm, aboleths, liches, mind flayers and so on. Ethics are the touchstone, ensuring that nobody is going to follow an obviously "evil" command because they were "simply following orders." The instilled theory is backed by layers of geas spells, as well as practical recognition and resistance training. The concepts of chain-of-command and unity-of-command are included but are secondary and overrideable factors in loyalty and execution of orders. Consider this a kind of narrow-scope SERE School (the "resistance" part) for ArCorps wizards. Rank While the ACA is technically its own command structure, it is effectively part of the Stonehearth Arms. The default ranks for ACA mages are as Stonehearth Arms Arcane Warrant Officers (AWOs). As an AWO, an ACA mage is above enlisted but below officer ranks. Under certain conditions, an ACA mage may receive an officer's commission. This rare circumstance is usually under one of two circumstances: * A major magic-centric operation that has non-ACA Stonehearth Arms attached that will be led by the ACA, or... * When an ACA mage will be appointed to a political post that will require leadership and interface of civilians. Likewise, an officer's commission is guaranteed if the mage is appointed to a diplomatic position, whether as an attaché to the consulate or as an advisor to an allied force. The same as non-arcane Stonehearth Arms officers, ACA officers chosen to lead and so-commissioned are instructed in Tactical Planning. Also true for regular Arms officers, ACA Major IIs and above rarely see direct combat. They will continue their training, so Combat Rating progression and maintenance continues, but is often a function of simulation and disciplined training. Rather, upper level officers are looking at intelligence, politics, general tactics and large-scale strategy in a way that's not well captured by D&D. Retirement Should a character retire from the ACA, they will not lose what special skills they have, but without access to specialized ArCorps training, conditioning and recuperation facilities, they are unable to continue in the ArCorps path. Instead, they immediately multiclass – and if they continue on their spellcaster route, they default into the Primal Wizard class of equivalent level and build future progress from there. Note that most who make it into the ACA never retire until they reach age-related degenerative issues that complicate continued service. Perhaps even more than the Sergeants-at-Arms, the ACA gives their mages a great deal of personal latitude once they're within the ranks for extended Leave-of-Absence (LoA) and personal sabbaticals. These aren't unusual between battalion cycles, though many personal quests may often be supported as special assignments or special details, especially at ACA Wizard-6 (or class equivalents) or better. Primal Wizard Character Construction 'Hit Points' *'Hit Dice:' 1d6 per wizard level *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 6 + Constitution modifier *'Hit Points at Higher Levels:' 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per wizard level after 1st 'Proficiencies' *'Armor:' None *'Weapons:' Daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs *'Tools:' Optional. See split auxiliary skills option. *'Saving Throws:' Intelligence, Wisdom *'Skills:' **Arcana (Int) and Investigation (Int). Marquisate-trained Wizards have double bonus on Arcana checks. **''Plus'' choose two auxiliary skills from: History (Int), Insight (Wis), Medicine (Wis), Nature (Int), Perception (Wis) or Religion (Int). **''OR:'' choose one auxiliary skill (from above) and one tool proficiency. 'Equipment' This is the beginning of a very well paid career that has the possibility of a very violent, horrific end at any given point. You start with the following, in addition to anything granted by your DM-agreed background: *A generous salary, benefits and guarantee of pension if the contracted term(s) are completed. See "ACA Retirement" for further details. *Paid vacation, Leave of Absence and sabbatical time, per year, after achieving ACA Wizard-3. *A [[Wand of Casting|'Wand of Casting']]. **To be employed with 1m wandism. **WoC Rating will vary depending on character level. The ArCorps issues wands appropriate to a wizard's training. Most wands are assumed to be ArCorps property, some wands (and other equipment) are granted as special awards with certain, specific expectations. **The WoC may be used as an arcane spell focus. *A component pouch. *An Arcane Focus, if a Wand of Casting isn't available or preferable. An arcane focus is a spellcasting focus that can be used in place of a spell's material component, but only if that component has no cost noted in the spell’s description and if that component isn’t consumed. *A [[spellbook|'spellbook']]. The collective record of eight 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, usually in the form of a book. Your spellbook is the repository, guide, notes, how-to, best practices and lessons learned of the wizard spells you know. **Note: With the primal feat Constructive Retention, and the ability to memorize spells permanently, the role of the spellbook changes significantly. A wizard is no longer required to have the spellbook available to empower the spells they know. ** Even with Constructive Retention, a wizard must have their spellbook to learn new spells. Although they will memorize the spell, it's the notes, tables and assistance of the spellbook as a personal workbook that makes the memorizing possible. This also holds true for learning metamagic to modify known spells: each instance of applied metamagic requires having that workbook. *(a'') a scholar's pack or (''b) an explorer's pack. Features of Primally-trained ACA Wizards Arcane Tradition In traditional wizardry training and development, arcane traditions are typically the focus on one of the categorical schools, such as evocation, abjuration and so on. In the ArCorps Arms, the "tradition" is about aspects of military magic. Introductory ArCorps spellcasters, most often wizards, spend their initial deployment in a general ArCorps personnel pool. When they qualify as ACA Wizard-2, they have a choice to serve in the Tactical or Support divisions. Note that Tactical is Direct Action-oriented, but often assigned support tasks, depending on what is needed. Similarly, Support spellcasters often find themselves in front line-combat roles. As such, and as is typical of all things Stonehearth, there is regular cross-training. * When you reach 2nd level, review the ACA arcane traditions and select Tactical or Support as appropriate to the character's career path within the ArCorps Arms. * Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. ''Ability Score Increase * When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Spell Resistance * Starting at 15th level, you have advantage on saving throws against spells. * Furthermore, you have +1 resistance to damage from spells. Spell Mastery (ACA) * At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st-level wizard spell and a 2nd-level wizard spell that are in your spellbook. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without expending a spell slot (essentially as a cantrip). If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal. * By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels. Signature Spells (ACA) * When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd-level wizard spells in your spellbook as your signature spells. These can be cast each once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. These recharge per normal ''Epic Regenerative Energization (they'll be available again in 3 rounds; this recharge period may preclude their use in bonus actions or attacks of opportunity). * If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal. Preparing and Casting Spells Preparing Spells The Wizard table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level (or higher). * Weave casters regain all expended spell slots when finishing a long rest. ACA Wizards are trained in the Constructive Retention feat, allowing any spell the wizard has transcribed into their spell book in the primal method to be considered "prepared" and available for you to cast. The total number of spells castable is your Intelligence modifier + the total number of spells listed on your wizard level. The spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. * Example: a 3rd-level ACA'' W''izard who has eight 1st-level and four 2nd-level spell slots. With an Intelligence of 16 (which adds two more spells), your list of prepared spells can include fourteen spells of 1st or 2nd level, in any combination, chosen from your spellbook. * If you prepare the 1st-level spell [https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/5e_SRD:Magic_Missile magic missile], you can cast it using a 1st-level or a 2nd-level slot. Casting the spell doesn't remove it from your list of prepared spells. * A Weave caster who has enlisted in the ACA must re-transcribe their spells in the Primal Format to be available for primal casting. ACA Wizards are trained in the Regenerative Energization feat and will regain an expended spell slot back in a number of turns equal to the levels of spell slot expended. * At ACA Wizard-17, the character is trained into Epic Regenerative Energization. This is not a level-based auto-epiphany. Once the character levels, and can take 1-month of in-game time near North Point ArCorps facilities, they train into the Epic RE feat. Casting Spells Any character can take one action on their turn in combat, in addition to moving. They choose their action from the options available to everyone, such as Attack, Cast a Spell, and Dash. Alternately, they may choose from among special actions gained from a class, a feat, or another source. If they want to cast a spell on their turn, they take the Cast a Spell action. Doing so means they’re not taking the Attack action or any other action. To clarify, an "attack action" specifically connotes a physical melee or ranged engagement. A number of spells, such as ray of frost or fire bolt, involve making an attack, but that attack is the technical culmination of casting the spell that delivers it. In other words, just because something involves an attack doesn’t mean the Attack action is being used. ACA Arms Issued Equipment The ACA, like the SA, are both meticulous and paranoid about their gear. Given their propensity to work with extreme hazards and toxicities, they need a balance of something akin to combat fatigues and a HazMat suit. Their armor is a special kind of textile called "Mageweave," named after the consortium of wizarding families who make it (and most of whom are baronets in the titular barony about 20 miles east of North Point). The Mageweave is extremely durable, cleans well, breathes, and is very well suited to carrying additional enchantments. Although ACA spellcasters may be issued several special-situation armor sets, they will retire with their initial issue suit (or it's replacement in the unlikely event it is destroyed and the wizard inside it isn't). Armor Reading the code: the "Am" is Stonehearth abbreviation for armor, while Cobalt is the model type (there are four manufacturers in the Marquisate that can produce Cobalt-specification armor). "4A" is the specific code type for the collected protective enchantments, while "MW" indicated the base textile is mageweave. The "+3" indicates that there is a physical avoidance aspect of that amount. The Am Cobalt-4A armor is itself strong enough to grant a 12 AC without enchantments. The fabric itself is reactive and self-repairing, compiling a bonus of +3, giving a total AC of 15 before DEX bonus. * The Cobalt-4A enchantments include a +3 to saves against evocation spells (fire, lightning etc), has active-neutral buoyancy in water (the wearer will not sink), and is quick-drying. * *Cost note: this cost is the projected cost if reproduced elsewhere. Stonehearth arcane process allows production at 1/4th this cost. That production cost is secret and sensitive information: the inflated "estimated" production cost (above) is a form of information warfare to discourage other entities from attempting to follow the Stonehearth lead. Helmet A ceramic arcanium-composite helmet, it provides visored, full-face protection without interfering in magical casting. In both visor-up and visor-down configuration, attuned to provide platoon-wide magical voice communication. In visor-down configuration, provides darkvision (60’). Upgradeable armor Modular enchantment sockets: each major piece of armor (pauldrons, chest, each gauntlet, upper arm, etc.) may modified with an "ingot," a coin-like chip that carries a specialized enchantment. These may be awarded for exceptional service (or purchased), and modify the protective value of the armor. Popular ingots include Protection vs Poison and Protection vs Disease. Weapons Dagger, MIC STD M701 (finesse, light, thrown (range 20/60)]): * 1d4, +2 hit / +2 damage (piercing or slashing, depending on the attack made) * The M701 has a specialized enchantment: the blade has an on-contact antimagic effect (per the spell, but only on touch) and is most commonly used to nullify squib or defuse misfired spell material. Any creature stabbed with the blade will suffer the effect of an antimagic field as long as the blade is breaching the target body. * A spellcaster taking full damage from the blade (a "4" on the d4) will have their prepared weave spell harmlessly drained. * Any creature taking damage from the M701 must roll at disadvantage vs DC 15 (Con), or be stunned for 1 turn. Wand of Casting, Stonehearth ArCorps Arms Series (R100; AC/FC/MC) WoCs are issued to ACA spellcasters on a per-level basis as a function of their highest spell castable, and generally with a Containment Rating-100. Special assignments, either on long-range or high-opponent density missions may have a Containment Rating-250 wand issued for the duration of the assignment. All Stonehearth ACA Series wands function as a "Wand of the War Mage," though generally at the Uncommon (+1) range. Higher bonus wands may be issued on a per-assignment basis. Rares (+2) are often issued to ACA spellcasters who certify at level 8-14, while spellcasters 15+ often qualify for very rare (+3) models. All Stonehearth ACA Series wands are built with AC/FC/MC special features enabled to facilitate the trained combat capacity of the ACA spellcasters.Category:Player-Character Notes Category:DM/GM Notes